


Discovered

by gemctf2, Honey_Bee22



Series: On the way to a crossover [1]
Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, F/M, Fantasy, For the story part ofcourse XD, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Original Character(s), Romance, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee22/pseuds/Honey_Bee22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel white,the princess of the exodus kingdom, where powerful half animal half humans live, was transferred into the Dream High acadamy by her father and discovered herself as something powerful and mystic.. </p><p>Follow angel on her dangerous journey to discover herself and find out who she is.</p><p>Happy reading! ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wake up, wake up!

"Angel... Angel..." I felt a hand on my shoulder, "ANGEL WHITE" He pulled me out of the bed crashing onto the floor.  _ouch.. that hurt_ . I glared at the tall, young man staring down at me, "Hey, you should have just shook me up!" The man shrugged.

 "Oh well, I have counted, it is the one hundred and six times that I have pulled my little sister from my bed and yet she still cant get over it," he turned around,  _oh no you don't_ ! I shifted and pounced onto him,  pining him down. 

 Yesh. Yesh I'm a werewolf. Now, back to the scene. 

He dodged my attacked and ran outside into the hallway, I can hear the crackling of his bones with my super sentitive hearing, I reached outside and dashed straight down the hallway towards the stairs, around the corner I pounce onto Jack's grey wolf. I bit down his arm to keep him on the ground until he gave up. I knew he wasn't going to give up, as he is larger than me, he easily threw me offinto the wall.

 I crashed onto the wall, and whimpered. Some of the maids around us gasped. "Sorry, sis, did I hurt you?" Jack stepped nearer to me. I smirked, suddenly attacking him again, "Ha! you are not going to bring me down with one throw" 

 I aimed for his neck this time, biting onto it but not tearing his juggular up. He wimpered at the slight pain and bowed his head to show that he have given in to me. I gave a sharp, toothy smile, letting him go, he shifted back with his clothes on, so did I.

 "Angel! Jack! Come down for breakfast!" A lady's voice voiced out to the both of us, Jack turned to look at me, he gave a quick 'beat you downstairs' face. I nodded and bolted down the stairs heading towards the dining area. I slightly slam onto the table screaming out "first!" A few seconds before jack, he came in, out of breath,"hey sis, you are fast today, what happened? Did you get a sugar rush?" 

 I shook my head. "Nope, I guess you'll have to lose weight, BIG brother" I gave a  teasing smile. My father, who was sitting at the end of the table mouthed, "ohhhh burnnn!" My mother came in chuckling together with some of the maids holding the servings for breakfast. Jack shot me an annoyed glare. I lift up my hands and give him the 'innocent' look .

 After a few seconds of chuckling and jack's burned out glare, my father finally spoke up, "okay whats for breakfast?" he opened his plate's cover, and the auroma of bacon and eggs wafled into our noses. my mouth started watering, i took my cover off and started gobbling down the food.  _M_ _mm.. yummy_

 After finishing I stood up and thanked everyone for breakfast and made my way upstairs, in the hallway, before I reached my room, my dad voiced out, "Angel darling, please make your way to my office I need to speak to you."

 I turned and saw his door office closed. I shrugged and walked towards the birch wood door with a lion's crest. I knocked on it twice, "just come in darling. "

 I creaked open the office door, seeing my dad near the shelves looking through some books. I hopped onto the sofa, placing a hand behind my head. I wait in silence...

 Suddenly I heard the door be side me creak open, my mother's head popped in, "honey, I'm here now." My dad looked in my mother's direction, "ah honey you're  just in time, shall we tell her?"

 I look cluelessly at the two. My dad smiled gently at my confused face as my mother went by his side, "your mother and I have signed you up to an acadamy as it is special,"

 "What acadamy is it?"

 "Dream high academy," my mother replied. I stared at her in shock. "Well angel, we just want you to attend a school just like other princesses and well..... humans." 

 My father sighed, "alright off you go, you have to be in school by 8."

 I gasped school starts today?! "Bye!" I gave a quick sudden wave and without warning dashed out to pack.

  _What do I even need to bring_ ?! I noticed a packed bag already prep for me." Thank god for the person to help me!" I exclaims happily and grab it and dashed out and stopped by my brother." What what what?!" I jogged on the spot ready to dash out again. "Do you even know how to go there?" He asks. "Watch me," as I shifted  and flew up in the air.

 "Man that girl is smarter than I thought," He puffed, more like convincing himself. I flew happily in the air and spotted the school. She choose a near, out of sight spot to change back, my parents always told me to keep her powers a secret so that nobody would suspect a thing, and her level...  _urgh hope this goes well._

> 


	2. Chapter 2: Magic lesson? stones? my stone? what is happening??

I walked nervously into the academy, I looked around and prayed to see somebody, anybody that I recognized. I continue walking towards the main counter, where the reception was. I saw a lady, sitting down comfortably on her roller chair, reading a book.

"Erm, excuse me, I am new here.." I muttered. She looked up to me in silence and stared at me, being myself, I just continued to stand there and stared back at her.  _Crap, what should i do now?_

 

 She eyed me. "Name?" She asks demandingly, "uh, can I have your name?" she asked again as I looked blankly at her. 

 "Angeline White" I frowned,  _such a rude attitude to show to a princess! Wait... She doesn't know that I'm a princess..._ I signed.

 She searched something onto the desktop in front of her and the sound of the printer printing beside her filled the hall, "here you go, Ms. White," she slammed the paper onto the desk in front of her. I jumped, although I was expecting it.

 I took the paper with my shaky hand and looked at it, it showed my schedule to my classes. My eyes then spotted the class "special lesson" I thought to myself, _Is this suppose to be the special lesson that my Father could have spoken of?_

 I continued to make my way to my first lesson, sexual education? What the what?? I came to a halt and could feel my cheeks heating up. How could they organised a lesson every Monday that contained sexual education?! I shocked my head to cover up my so called dirty thoughts that flashed through my mind. 

 I found myself walking again, making my way to classroom A. I stood at the door where I heard another lady's voice, crap, I'm late. my hands started shaking nervously, how am I suppose to enter in the middle of the lesson? "Oh seems that the new student that I have spoken of in the beginning of the lesson have arrived!" The voice exclaimed excitedly, I jumped, how does she knows that I am here? 

 "Come on in and introduce yourself," she said, I took my hands and touched the doorknob, I shakily turned the knob and the door creaks open, I stuck my head inside and then dragged my body into the room, I stood there facing about 50 students. I lowered my head, and stood there in silence, I looked around the room, praying again that I could recognize anybody From my kingdom.

 I then turned to the teacher, she had Long, red wavy hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, and deep red eyes, I knew right away that she was a vampire as she flash her fangs at me when she smiled at me. 

 "Come on, come next to me and write your name onto the blackboard and tell your name and which kingdom that you come from," she smiled signaling me to go to her side, I walked, more like waddled towards her and took the chalk into my hands and scribbled my name onto the board, I place the chalk back down and turned to face my classmates. 

 "M-my name is Angeline White, you can call me Angel, I come from the kingdom of exodus, and my status is-" I froze, nobody should know that I'm the princess! "My status is.... I'm the daughter of the war colonel there" I said quickly. Dang it! I'm going to be suspected!

 I winced internally as they continued to stare at me. I looked at the teacher, she looked at me, turned, saying "okay, anybody can regconise Ms white here? Then they could be her study buddy" I looked around, then suddenly from the back of the room a voice voiced out, "I know her," everybody turned to look at the bright, smiling blonde haired girl who raised her hand, she looked familiar, but who could it be? 

 "Okay, Ms White, please take a seat with our lovely Christine," Christine... Her name is so familiar as well, as I started walking towards her I could hear the others mumbling about somethings.. Until a faint voice can be heard, "great, now both low lives shall be together." I stopped and turned toward the source of the screechy voice, and saw another blonde haired girl, this time with shorter hair and brown eyes. 

 She threw me a disgusted look but I continued to glare at her, I said calmly, " oh dear, seems like the two low lives will be better friends then yours" Her friend  mockingly gasps and hiss at me, I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. I reached my familiar study buddy and sat next to her.

 She smiled, "do you still remember me?" I frowned, "I'm sorry, I have such a short term memory, please remind me who you are?"

 She burst out laughing at my reply, I look at her confusedly, "I'm your childhood hood friend silly! I know that you are a princ-" I quickly covered her mouth and and place a finger on my lips. Everybody was looking at us now. I let go of Christine's lips and prayed for somebody to continue the lesson, I looked at the teacher pleafully. She nodded her head in my direction. 

 "Okay class lets continue with the lesson, come on, face me not them, " everyone faced Ms.... Wait who was it again?

 "That is Ms crest for your info," I looked at Christine, her eyes sparkled but soon died after I hit her head slightly, "you silly! I remember you and seems that your still a chatter, please don't reveal my identity yet, I am keeping it a secret!" I furiously whispered.

 She smiled and nodded her head. I remembered Christine, she used to come to the palace every weekend but until she became busy she seldom visit me these years. I hugged her and whispered," I really miss you Christine," she hugged me back, "I miss you too, I will explain everything when this lesson end," we released our hug and faced Ms Crest, she continued with her lesson.. Sexual Education lesson....

 I'm dying internally throughout the whole lesson.

 Lesson ended and I walked out of the classroom with Christine skipping by my side, "hey, by the way, how did you regconise me after all these years? Plus, who is the girl with the short blonde hair with the arrogant accent" I asked.

  She looked at me, "oh I regconised your brown and long silky hair and your wonderful blue eyes, and, that was Lucy, she is always like that, you see, she is the daughter of a king's right hand man and think really highly of herself, she really is that mean from the start."

 "Oh, which kingdom?" I asked again, "oh the thunder kingdom" She replied. I nodded my head slowly, "I see.."

 We continued chatting about what had happened within the few years apart, it seems that Christine have found her mate, Brian, he is a werewolf as well, so he is from my kingdom. I told her more about my brother and my family. She seems pretty interested, judging by her reactions.

 "Okay, what is our next lesson" I asked, she took out a funny looking crystal, and a hollowgram picture flashed out when she said a code. "Ehhhh next is magic lesson, our teacher will be Mr. Wedling.... what?" as she looked at me, "why are you staring" she asked nervously, raising her eyebrow. I pointed at the crystal, "what is that??" I said in amazement.

 "Oh this?" She lifted the crystal, "this is my crystal, I think Mr Stone will explain during magic lesson." I nodded and we entered a hall.

 We saw a older man standing in the middle of the hall, he wore a black suit with grey strips and had grey hair with purple eyes that could into your soul, he locked his eyes towards me, "ah, you must be the new transferred, go over there and sit down if you may," I looked at where he pointed and saw Christine already sitting down, along with the other classmates.


	3. secret mission.. in school?

The magic lesson have started. Mr stone have instructed us with a task where the student have to unleash their crystal. 

He explained, "alright, this crystal you have to summon, its purpose is to transport you to your private room, or place  with  holograms and messages in it. Everyone will have a specific crystal or gems of different colors and shapes the re  will be your symbol on it as well. Those students who have their gems already please stand to the right, and those who don't have their stone please stand on my left."

I looked at Christine, she signal e d me to go to the left and she walked to his right, we saw Lucy heading towards the right and she sa dics ticly smirked at me when she saw me, "aww did the little low life lost her tiny wittle stone? I bet you will summon a hard, plain stone yourself" she cackled.

 I rolled my eyes, ignoring her, so did Christine  as she gave me a thumbs up. Mr Stone coughed. "Alright, those who have their stones, please summon them, those who don't, please come with me," he started walking towards the back of the hall, several of us parted from the rest to do as we told.

 We stopped near a strange looking stone, with some sort of carvings embroided into it. Mr. Stone place his mouth near the stone and whispered a spell, the stone shined to life, and blinded my eyes, when I opened them, we all saw a spirit floating above the stone. 

 "This is melody, she is the spirit of this granting stone, she is here to help you summon your stone" Melody had short wavy hair, and bright grey eyes, she started to hover over the first student and whispered something into his ear. He flinched, and held out his hands, and chanted a few words, and a ball of light flashed in front of him, and there appeared a blue, engraved stone, with a shield carved on it, "cool!" He said, Melody whispered more and he nodded. 

 She carried on with the steps and summoned more stone with the others, until she reached me, she looked at me, and whispered, "you have a strong power within you," I took a step back, "what?" she took my hands, her touch felt eerily cold.

 she told me "enchant this, and say, I shall summon my power, within my crystal gem."

 "I shall summon my power within my crystal gem," I repeated, slightly confused, suddenly a huge flash of light, much more brighter in first person and a pure, white pearly stone with beautiful white angel wings flashed before me, floating in midair. 

 "Is... Is that your gem??" Christine popped out of nowhere behind me, she beams, "your gem looks awesome!" She exclaims.

 I smiled, and looked at my gem, I noticed that my name was engraved into one of the wings of the gem, it was very beautiful.

 I looked back at the spirit and smiled, "thank you, melody," she nodded back and continued to the next person.

 I started along with Christine to join the others, she teached me how to summon it without gaining attention from others around me. After the last person joined the group, Mr Stone stepped forward, "okay since everybody have their own stones, until the next lesson, please practice on your summoning skills," he looked at his pocket watch and started walking towards the entrance, the bell rang just in time for lunch.

 Me, Christine and some other girls sat together at lunch gossiping about the couples in the acadamy, "You know I've heard that the football boys are getting 'laid' with some of the girls including Lucy!" Marie exclaimed quietly.

 "Well, I've heard that Lucy is getting promoted to the cheer captain," the other girl, Catherine sacasticly rolled her eyes.

 Christine explained to me that the term 'laid' was the term they use to describe that they are making out with each other. I cringed my face in disgusted, continuing to eat my delicious sandwich that my mother had made, _mmmm soo delicious..._

 The classes ended and since it is the weekend tomorrow, everybody had to go home, they used the teleport platform to transport themselves to their kingdoms.

 Catherine and I stood one the bright blue platform, "to exodus!" We said.

 Once we reached Exodus, I used the little spells I knew, since my mother had showed me a couple of times, to change my school clothes into my royal outfit, it was a long gown but not too fancy like the once in fairy tale stories.

 Seems that Christine had brown monkey ears and a long fluffy tail, its was interesting, I barely see any monkey people around this kingdom, she told me that her people lived in the mountains but they are still part of my kingdom, I waited for her to leave.

 I huffed and took a stepped forward, calm down and clear my mind, like my mother said and I think of a birds wing, suddenly I felt something emerging out of my back, it felt, amazing, and I look behind me and saw my pure white, angel wings, me and my mother are the only two people in my family and the entire kingdom in fact, who have wings.

 I flapped my wings lightly, and lifted myself off the ground, flying high into the sky, I push myself forward, flying through the cloud, feeling the wonderful sensation of  my hair flying in the wind , I looked down and I was directly above my kingdom.

 I dived, closing my wings, catching with the  wind, I dive, slowly open my wings as I grew closer to the ground, and fully opened them just in time, landing my cold hard balcony. 

 I opened my room door and saw my mom already standing there. She was smiling with glee, "so, you finally stopped using the front door and used your wings, how was the first day at the acadamy?"

 I plopped on my bed. Sighing, "it was fine, a bit rough as there is a girl in my class that acted like an a-hole, but I met my childhood friend, still remember Christine?"

 My mother mouthed out an 'ohh'. She looked around, and put her arms behind her back, "soo, did you get your gem?" I nodded and summoned my gem, placing on her hands.

 She observed it closely, clearly impressed of it, its obvious as I saw her eyes started sparkling, "its wonderful, pumpkin!"

 I smiled with glee, as I took my gem into my hands, and kept it inside my pocket. I followed mother out of the room, she grabbed my shoulders, "honey, your dad have something to talk to you in private, and you have to keep this uper confidential, keep it from everyone, this is really important." She added.

 I frowned, if mother is getting worried means that it must be a serious matter.

 We reached dad's office and she lightly knocked on the door, "dear, sweet heart is here." the door opened and dad was sitting at his seat, signaling me to come in, I felt nervous all the sudden and waddled like a penguin into the room, sitting on the couch, turning towards my dad, waiting for him to speak. The door closes and we stared into each others eyes as tension filled the air.

 He opened his mouth," Angel, I know that it is only your first day at the acadamy, but I really need you to catch up on the real reason that I send you there... I believe that that acadamy, long ago, was build on a shadow gate that sealed all the shadow creatures, and relating to that, I have a very important mission for you" he said seriously, pulling his lips into a straight, thin line.

 "what??" I replied in disbelieve.


	4. oh cool, weapons!

"What do you mean? My school is build on top of a seal? what are shadow creatures? Dad, what's going on?" 

Father sig h ed, "Long time ago, there were creatures of the dark from the underworld, creatures that are evil and very powerful, as princes of the underworld at that time, your uncle and I sealed the creatures into a deep forest, which is now, below the acadamy."

"so... what do I have to do with it?" I asked, still in the state of confusion.

Father frowned, "among the shadow creatures stood the leader, like an alpha, unlike the others who are sealed, he was captured and detained in a powerful chamber that hold him in, his name is Durka, your uncle drake made sure that he was there, but a few weeks ago, when Drake checked the chamber, he was gone, like, he just vanished into thin air. Drake soon found out that Durka is after the the seal, and warned me about it, asking me to assign you to this mission."

I blinked. "So, what am I supose to do ?"

Leo stood up and started pacing around," as Durka make his way to the seal, the seal will weaken and some shadow creatures can escape, so I want you to "exterminate" them, is that clear?"

I nodded slowly, so I cant joke around, since father have trained me since young, I was ready.

Leo sat back down onto his seat, "you may leave". I bowed with respect and left the room. Closing the door behind me, I can feel my body trembling,  _Shadow creatures? Durka, leader of them? what is going on?_  Questions flew in one by one into my mind as I slowly made my way onto my bed. I jumped onto my bed, making it shake slightly. I breathed in my familiar room smell. Okay Angel, you can do this, you can do this..... its all like the training. 

All I could think was about the story that my father told me about, and my misson. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep all the questions floating at the back of my mind... 

The next morning I went to school and saw a crowd gathering near the entrance, I just figured it was some kind of gathering and ignored it, walking towards Christine who was waving from a distance. 

"Did you hear? There is another new student who was just transferred here today, he is pretty cute," she signed, placing her hand on her cheek, "but he don't look too interested at any girls.." 

"Don't fall for his hypnotic looks, Christine , he might be a player," I pointed out.

She opened her arms, then closed them, leaving her hand on her chest, "but he have already stolen my heart..." her eyes sparkled. I shook my head, just regular Christine...

Today will be combat practice, we get to choose our weapons, or rather the weapons will choose us, several weapons will be placed in front of you and the weapon which will glow will be your weapon for the rest of your life.

We reached the training hall, we saw a ton of weapons placed in a pile; swords of different kinds , daggers.. oh, shields with different designs and shape .. "student please settle down i will brief you on what y'all suppose to do." Mr Dell, our combat teacher, tilting his hat towards the side, his voice with authority.

He walked over to the a table, which was already set by the spell that he cast. 

"Each on of y'all will come up to this table and the weapons will be alil bright later and it will "magically" come towards ya." He said, stuffing his hand into his pockets.

One by one, students walked up and down, receiving their weapons, most of them got swords and shields, only a few get the rare weapons.. Christine walked up and suddenly a pole flew at her, she swiftly catch it will ease, " Sweet! I'll give you a good home!" She beamed as she skipped along giving me a thumbs up before going.

I scanned through the racks not expecting anything special, I can work with any weapon even if its just a shield. I sigh as I went through the last shack I haven't been by yet, there laid the only one sword but it looked special in a way... without warning it flew into my hands.

"Mr Dell what weapon is this?" I asks. Mr dell whistles," oh that old girl? Its a rapier, one of the most ancient and most rarest swords, its been years since it has chosen anybody probably something to with ye previous owner, anyway lucky you," He replies as he remembers about being busy.

I inspected the rapier, doesn't look at old, oh well. Christine came up to me beaming widely." Nice weapon you got there," "Thanks,"

"Now that you guys have all y'all weapons," Mr Dell announced , " they will turn into smaller items, and to summon them, concentrate on them and call their name."

He place his hand on his hat, "such as," he threw it high up into the air, " Tsuki" he shouted, and it came down into a whip. "you also can change then into  long range  weapons," he slashes his whip and it shined rightly, changing its form into a rifle. "each of your weapon have its own specific guns." I looked down at my rapier, and then look at Mr. Dell's rifle, can my swords turn into something cool like that?

I heard Lucy snorted, everyone turned towards her, she was staring at my rapier, "look at the long and thin sword, I bet even air can break it... HA!" She hold up her broad sword but a small carving of a small flower at the base of the sword, "look at my sword, I'm going to use it to slash you face off, bitch." she spat. 

"Miss Mornet, it is unwise to judge one's weapon by its appearance" Mr. Dell narrowed his eyes. "psh, whatever," she rolled her eyes.

Christine put her hand on my shoulder, I gave her an acknowledgement but Lucy's comment didn't meant anything to me. I look at the carving on the sword figuring out its name, some of them look at it in awe, some was focusing on other things while people like Lucy is smirking and check out their weapons showing off how cooler theirs are.

Christine rolled her eyes and beamed at her pole wondering what kind of gun will her weapon turn into. I stared into my weapons as if though it was talking to me and tested it out. Lucy mouth gaped a little but quickly hide it pretending to not notice, I laughed a little at that.


	5. New Transfer? Another one?

After a couple hours of training with my rapier, I found it pretty easy to control it, not too light, not too heavy, its lightning fast and strong.

Christina's staff on the other hand, is durable but slightly hard to master, she said that its easy to swing it around, and can cause a heavy impact when the staff comes into contact with a body. 

I looked around to see how were the others handling their staff, and my eyes locked onto poor Lucy struggling with her sword. she tried to swing it around but it seemed too heavy for her, I heard her curse under her breath. I looked back at Chris, she was looking at Lucy too, and gave her a pitiful look.

I signed, maybe i should help her. I walked towards her while putting away my sword. Lucy seems to see me walking towards her but she looked at the other direction as if she didn't. I was a metre away from her when I stopped and put out my hand. 

"what?" she said, without looking turning her head. 

"I can teach you the basic of your sword, I knew a couple of moves when I was training with my father, the general, back at my place." I clenched my jaws, my father is technically not a general, but he is still a master of swords in my opinion.

"I don't need your help," she swing her sword towards the dummy, but helplessly miss it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, supporting her sword at the same time and pushed her towards the dummy. 

"First step you have to learn how to swing your sword," she struggled under my grip, but soon relaxed and followed my lead, I swing her hand, and the sword slashed the dummy, cutting the dummy into half. She  exclaimed , "I cut the dummy!"

I nodded, "now, as soon as the dummy regenerates it form, slice it again, this time, without me holding your hands." 

I took a couple of steps back. and the dummy took its shape. Lucy clenched her sword, and took a step back, leaning forward, ready to attack the dummy.

she ran and slashed her sword again at the new dummy and cut it into half cleanly. she jumped up into the air "yes! yes!" I gave her a pat on the shoulder and looked into her sparkling eyes.

"If you want to master your attacks, you have to learn how to swing your sword properly," I smiled, " you did great, seems that your a fast learner,  use it as your advantage next time, see what others do and try it yourself." 

She nodded in agreement, blushing slightly. "Now carry on and practice your attacks." She walked back to her position and started slashing a few dummies. 

While that is taken off, I joined Chris again, and pulled out my sword, I should test it out again. I took in a deep breath and aimed for my dummy. remember what dad say, 'aim at the point of origin, stay aware of your surrounding, attack and defend.'...

=============================================

Unknown 's POV 

I stood at the door of the hall and looked around,seeing students trying to slash their swords at the straw dummies. My eyes stopped at a girl with light brown hair.

Her sword points at the dummy infront of her. she seems so focus on the dummy, she took a step back and put her sword infront of her,  a sudden gush of air  can be felt  across the hall. my eyes widened as she dash across the the hall, she was lightning fast, my eyes barely could catch her movements. She flew past her dummy. What was she aiming for?

I looked at the end of the hall, and there stood this gigantic dummy, and then I looked back at her, she reached the dummy and slashes her rapier, how many times? 10? 15? 20? Wow I'm impressed even my eyes cant see count her movements!

She jumped away from the dummy and landed flawlessly. But the dummy remained untouched. A blonde-curly haired girl walked towards her and said something to her, I focused my hearing on them. "Looks like you miss, Angel," she frowned.

The girl, angel, holds out her hand, walked towards the dummy, and place a finger on its chest and it burst into pieces. Her friend's mouth opened, so did other students around the hall. Angel looked sheepishly at her friend, saying, "told you I can do it, Christine." and laughed aloud. Christine laughed with her and they walked back to their positions, passing student who still had their mouths open.

I smirked,  **_way to go girl.._ ** a voice in my head said. I shook my head,  _what was that?_  

A hand touched my shoulder, I jumped forward, spinning towards the dark figure. it stepped out and I saw a dark haired man wearing cowboy styled clothes, "ya must be the new student, have you have your weapon yet? Mr...."

"Dark, Seth Dark," I said, introducing myself. "Alright dark, I will gather the others and you will introduce yourself 'right?" I nodded.

=============================================

 Angel's POV

"Gather!" Mr. Dell called out. All the students gathered at a corner and sat down. 

"Okay have y'all started on your swings?" He looked around, he replied with some nods and some frowns. he straightened up, "'right, y'all can practice after lessons in this hall anytime of the day, make sure y'all can swing your damn swords the next time I see you."

He gestured to the side . "Dark, you can come in now," All look towards the entrance, but I was focusing on my rapier still amazed by its lightning speed. I felt a pain at my rib as Chris nudged me with her elbow, I glared at her but she pointed at the man who was entering the hall.

He have dark black? brownish? hair and a long sword fastened on his back. Wait... his face is familiar... is that the guy from the gate surrounded by many gals?? And he is in my class? I looked at Chris and knew that she was under his hypnotic looks as her eyes sparkled with joy. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Chris's naivety .

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans, slightly leaning forward, obviously nervous. "Erm..," he hesitated. "Hey, the name is Dark, Seth Dark. I got transferred here from home school." He smiled. All the girls squealed with joy, as he was in their class. Until...

"Urh, another home schooled," a harsh and croaky voice spoke out, everyone turned their heads to the back to see a dull looking boy who had this 'bad boy goth' thing going. He shrugged, when I could see that the girls shoot glares at him, their eyes filled with rage.

He frowned innocently, "just saying" raising his hands.

"Well, its okay, I get that a lot, its okay gals," Seth said coolly, the new 'Seth's fan' girl club focused back on him with their returned sparkles in their eyes.

Mr. Dell coughed, "alright, remember what I told ya, see y'all two days from now." Everybody stood up and started dispersing. I however, have to stay as Christine wanted to join the group of girls around seth.

"Did that creep offend you?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

One by one threw questions at Seth, but he calmly said, "alright gals, I am fine, and I am grateful of your concern," he looked around, as if he was looking for somebody. He finally locked eyes on me and smirked, I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. 

"Sorry gals, I have to go now," he broke away from the group and ran towards me, I took a few steps back to get out of the way. That's when he grabbed my hand and pry me off the ground, I ran with him as he accelerates.

"Hey!" I struggled to pull away from his grip but he was too strong. We exited the hall, leaving the girls  stranded behind.

"Hey stop! Stop!" I shouted. We were already  far away from the school's entrance. He suddenly stops and I crashed into him and grumbled." What was that for?!" I exclaimed rubbing my nose in irritation. He turns and grabs my shoulders and stared intensely into my eyes. I gulped silently," What did you do?" I was worried I might offended him somehow... probably about this morning or something." That was awesome!" He exclaims. I rolled my eyes in misunderstanding.

"The way you sliced that dummy!" He exclaims with eyes sparkling." Um... My dad thought me that move..." I sweat dropped." Oh uh okay," He quickly released my shoulder and awkward asks," What's your name?" He asks.

"Angel..." I replied." Do I know you?" He asks." No..." I replied." Oh okay..." He shrugged," thought you were someone else," He replied. he just took off, walking away, i stared at him with confusion,  scratching my head.

What was that about? I turned and rejoined Christine at the canteen.


End file.
